


Dear Rabbit

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a song, Blood, Cherryberry - Freeform, M/M, Near Death, Predator/Prey, rabbit - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: He wanted to protect him, but all he saw was a predator. He wanted to keep him safe. He wanted someone with him. He didn't want to hurt him or anyone else. He warned the little rabbit what would happen if he left him.Now it's time to hunt.





	Dear Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another song based story! This is based on the song Dear Rabbit by Young Heretics. It's a good song and it gave me this amazing idea for a story. Enjoy!

  He had to keep going. He had to keep running to stay alive. To stay away from him. He's been running for what seems like days, but it was only a few minutes. He saw nothing, but fields of snow. His breathing was getting heavy as he ran on all fours, he left leg hard fresh bite marks. He was tired, he wanted to rest, but fear filled his soul. The fear of being caught by the wolf close behind.  
  He lost his balance and he fell hard, he struggled to get up. His large white ears twitched as he heard the large animal come from behind him. He remained still hoping not to anger the preditor any further.   
  "Why did you run, Blue?" His name came out dark out of his captor's mouth, "I warned you didn't I? What would happen if you left! I was trying to protect you, keep you safe." Blue's ears flatten against his back and he shook in fear. Yes, he did warn him about leaving him, but he had to go to see his brother and make sure he was okay.  
  The wolf laid down next to the injured rabbit, he didn't say a word. Blue against his better judgment, he gazed upon his captor. He had a black jacket, with fur on the rim of the hood, a red sweater, and black shorts. His eyes gazed upward to his head, he had a scar above his left eye and dried blood from many victims. The wolf locked eyes with the small creature, Blue closed his eyes waiting for his fate.  
  "Why?" Blue reopened his eyes and look towards the wolf, "Why did you leave me?"  
  "I-I wanted to s-see my brother, a-again." The wolf turned away in guilt. He knew Blue would never see his brother again, he was the one to end his fate and many more before him. He soon grew sick of the taste of blood, so sick that he left his pack and his own brother behind.   
  "I've told you many times, he's dead and I took his life. Out of pity for you, I spared you if you stayed with me and never leave. I told you what would happen if you did. Deep down you knew this, you just wanted to get away from the Big Bad Wolf!" His voice grew more sinister with each word he spoke.   
  Blue tried to sneak away, but he pinned the rabbit with one paw. He got up increasing the pressure on Blue's back, he tried to get out of the wolf's grip but it was hopeless. The wolf turned Blue's head so he was facing his, it eyes full of fear as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  "Stop it," He said, "stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to hurt you!" The tears and fear grew as he raised his voice as the weak creature. "I'm trying to protect you! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" No matter what he said his words were not making to Blue, he was too scared of him to listen. It pissed him off, he was tired of seeing the same look. He needed to end it.  
  Without thinking he bared his fangs and attacked. Blue screamed in pain, begged and pleaded for him to stop, but it only made him bite harder. He soon heard the rabbit's cries and released, he saw met with a horrific scene.  
  "H-Hey," He called to the rabbit, "get up. C-Come on, get up. Stop looking like that! Stop looking me like that." He called over and over trying to get a response out of the small snow white creature. Blue was covered in his own blood, slowly his life was fading away from him. His beautiful white fur was stained with blood.   
  He didn't want this, he didn't mean to hurt him, he was just angry. The smell of blood filled his nose, his instincts were telling him to finish the job. To use the rabbit to end his hunger and continue on to the next prey he sees. He didn't was that he wanted to stop, he didn't want to be alone again.  
  He gently grabbed the rabbit by his blood cover bandana in his mouth and ran back to his cave. The taste of blood filled his mouth, he resisted the urge to bite down ending his life completely. He made it to his cave and laid Blue down gentle, he sicked the wounds clean. He wrapped his body around the rabbit and started to pour his own magic into him. Healing wasn't something he was good at, but he knew enough to keep the rabbit alive. He soon saw the little creature start to breathe normally and his eyes closed as he rested. Feeling relieved, he covered Blue with his tail and rested himself.   
  Blue opened his eyes to see the cave's walls, he yawned and rosed up to stretch. He felt something fall off of him, he turned to a large furry tail. He traced it back to its owner and he started to panic. Memories of yesterday flowed back to him, but parts were missing. He should have been dead, why was his still alive and how? He wanted to know, but the fear of repeating the same pain terrified him. He began to sneak around the wolf's still sleeping body, but a paw slammed down in front of him. A large shadow rosed above him, knowing who it was he didn't turn around.  
  "W-Why?" Blue asked, "Why am I still alive? You're a wolf! You're supposed to kill me like you did my brother." Blue shook in fear and anger, trying to figure out the wolf's intentions. Was this a game to him? Putting him through the same hell over and over until he was his toy. Blue closed his eyes tight thinking such a painful fate.   
  The wolf turned him around and pulled him closer, he lowered his face so they were eye to eye. He started to lick the small rabbit's skull, cleaning its body of the remaining blood. Blue was shocked at the predator's actions, but let him continue.  
  He pushed the rabbit to lay on it's back and nudge it's shirt up to relieve its ribs. Blue flushed and turned away in embarrassment as the wolf continued. The rough tongue felt really good on his bone, but he held in a moan, not wanting the other to know how good it was.  
  "Does it hurt?" the wolf asked in a low voice.  
  "E-Excuse me?"   
  "Your body, are you in pain?" Blue was confused for so many reasons, he was concern about him. This wolf was very strange, "Blue?"  
  "U-Uh-O-Oh. I'm fine, but please." The wolf raised its head, wanting the rabbit to continue on with its request, "answer my question. I need to know." The wolf sighed and pulled the rabbit close to its chest, he wrapped its body around the creature.  
  "I don't like being a wolf," Blue eyes widen at his answer, a wolf not like being a wolf. Why? They were feared, powerful, and one of the most dangerous creatures. Blue was so confused. "I don't like being looked at with fear, it's been that way my whole life. My brother and I were the strongest wolfs in our packed and every creature feared us. He loved the attention and the power, even after all that we were still brothers."  
  "What about you?" Blue asked looking at the one, he should be scared of for life, with compassion and sadness.  
  "Me? I was feared as well, but I grew tired of killing. I wondered what my purpose was besides ending lives. I didn't want that life, so I left without anyone knowing and soon I grew lonely. I wanted someone with me, but every time someone saw me they get scared and run. It made me angry seeing them look at me with fear, so angry that I chase after them and end their life. I didn't want to do that with you when I first saw you, I knew I had another chance. Now, I'm thinking that the way others see me will never change."  
  "That's not true!" The wolf eyes widen in shock at Blue's outburst, "I have to admit, I was scared and I feared you because of what you did to my brother. I'm usually happy to meet new creatures and the way I treated you was wrong. You did save me and you wanted to protect me from other predators. I treated you so wrong, only thinking about leaving you without getting to know the one who saved me twice. For that I am sorry, I didn't know how you were feeling and I want to start over and be friends."   
  His eyes, they were once filled with fear of the large creature, but now. They were filled with kindness, forgiveness, and compassion. He wanted to forgive his brother's killer, this rabbit was strange and yet so easy to forgive. That look in his eyes was like stars, so bright and full of life he wanted to protect that. He wanted to protect him from this dangerous world, he wants Blue to be with him forever until death.   
  "You are a very strange rabbit."  
  "And you're a very strange wolf!" Blue giggled, it made the predator smile, "Friends?" He answered by giving the rabbit a lick on his cheek, it made him giggle more.   
  "I will always protect you," the word made halted Blue's laughter, "as long as you stay by my side no one will hurt you. I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me."   
  His words, he said the same thing when he was first taken, they were sinister to him then. A threat. Now, they were the sweetest thing he's heard and he wished to keep hearing them. Hearing them now, it sounds like a promise.  
  Blue nuzzled under the wolf's neck, trying to comfort him. Letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere without him. He heard the wolf's soul beat loud and calm, powerful and yet so gentle. He felt the wolf move closer to his new companion, keeping him warm from the outside breeze. No one will hurt him, as long as he stayed.   
  "You never told me what your name was," Blue said looking up at his new friend.  
  "Red," He replied, "My name is Red."


End file.
